Dos mundos
by Subvirtual
Summary: Vivo en un mundo alejado de los humanos, un lugar donde solo los monstruos pueden entrar "El Submundo" es un lugar frio y oscuro, no hay sol, ni luna, siempre hay niebla y el aire es pesado y duro. Los monstruos solo desean una cosa: comer. Ad: Yaoi, posible leemon, UrichxOdd. AU
1. Tres dulces palabras

Prologo: Tres dulces palabras.

Y ahí estaba yo, Odd, un niño de 8 años mirando fijamente el techo de mi habitación, con la luz de la luna alumbrando mi habitación. Tenía las sabanas a la altura de mis ojos y mis manos alertas. Mi miedo era evidente, mi respiración era pesada, y mis lagrimas amenazaban con brotar. Yo sabia que los monstruos que viven debajo de las camas son reales, sabía que ellos existían. De más pequeño había tenido un encontronazo con uno, fue horrible y ahora estoy hablando con otro.

\- ¿Estas bien? - la voz chillona y susurrante que emanaba debajo de mi cama sonó realmente preocupada.

-…-No le respondí, tal vez si no respondía el monstruo se iría o tal vez se aburra y piense que ya estoy dormido, porque los monstruos no te atacan al dormir.

-No pretendía asustarte, lo siento- esta vez la voz sonó más suave.

-Pero eso es lo que los monstruos hacen, asustar a los niños- ¿Por qué le respondí?

-Pero a mí no me gusta asustar, a los demás si, dicen que así es más divertido raptar-Así que admite que hay más como él

Me empecé a tranquilizar tal vez el si es un monstruo bueno. Como en las películas.

-Me gustan tus juguetes- el monstruo hablo, había notado que me calle por unos instantes- este gatito de peluche es muy suave, y contestón-agregó.

Seguramente había encontrado a Kiwi, mi compañero de viajes y travesuras, lo había perdido hace una semana.

-Él es Kiwi, es mas valiente que yo- le respondí.

-Dice que te extraña, y que quiere estar contigo- ¿Acaso los monstruos pueden hablar con los juguetes?

\- ¿Él dijo eso? - pregunte descubriendo mi cara, alejando las sabanas.

\- Algunos monstruos podemos hablar con los juguetes de los niños, así es como los demás saben los temores de los niños- Eso no es muy tranquilizador- ten, dice que quiere hacerte compañía y que no soy divertido, y que mi cara es chistosa, se está burlando de mí.

Por un momento me asuste creyendo que el ser que estaba bajo mi cama saldría, pero en vez de eso vi como Kiwi salió disparado haciendo una perfecta parábola y aterrizando justo en mi ombligo.

-Eso no fue muy amable- me reí tomando a Kiwi en mis manos.

-Se estaba riendo de mis cuernos, dice que parecen alfileres quebrados- Me reí aún más, y con ese comentario me dio curiosidad por conocer su aspecto.

\- ¿Puedo verte? – pregunté algo emocionado.

-No- fue su respuesta- no quiero asustarte- Admito que aún tenía miedo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunté.

-Los humanos no pueden escuchar los nombres de los monstruos, esta prohibido- Me desilusione por un momento- Pero una amiga me llama Ulrich, es un nombre humano y me gusta.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Al parecer el miedo estaba desapareciendo.

\- Si preguntas por mi edad, no lo sé, pero de donde vengo se puede decir que soy un monstruo pequeño, uno a quien le falta madurar, un niño- era bastante maduro para mi

\- ¿Y dónde vives? – le pregunté.

-Vivo en un mundo alejado de los humanos, un lugar donde solo los monstruos pueden entrar a no ser que seas un nephalem, una nephalem que viajó hace mucho tiempo allí lo llamo, "El Submundo"-Sentí que su voz estaba triste- es un lugar frio y oscuro, no hay sol, ni luna, siempre hay niebla y el aire es pesado y duro. Los monstruos solo desean una cosa: comer- sentí miedo de preguntar que comían.

\- ¿Y te gusta allí? – sentí que mi pregunta había incomodado a mi invitado- si quieres no respon…

-No, odio ese lugar, odio a todos los que viven allí, y no quiero volver jamás- Eso me preocupó.

\- ¿Huiste de casa? – Fue mi pregunta.

\- Los monstruos no tenemos hogares como ustedes, pero si, hui de ese mundo, espero no tener que volver jamás- Sentí pena por él.

Antes de que pueda hacerle otra pregunta sentí el inconfundible sonido de un estomago rugiendo por comida, lo curioso es que yo ya había cenado, y mucho.

-Lo siento, llevo varios días sin comer- Así que él era el hambriento.

-Puedo traerte comida si quieres, pero prométeme que no me jalaras los pies- Sabia que no lo haría, pero me sentiría mas seguro con una promesa.

-Te lo prometo- dijo él.

\- ¿Por el meñique? -le pregunté poniéndome boca abajo.

\- ¿Por el meñique? -Repitió el, seguramente nunca hizo una promesa de tanta importancia.

-Es una promesa que nunca puedes romper, porque es una promesa de amigos, tienes que juntar tu meñique con el mío y nunca podrás romper esta promesa- extendí mi mano derecha hacia el borde de mi cama y abandonando la seguridad de esta, deje que mi brazo cayera en peso muerto hacia abajo y extendí mi meñique en forma de garra.

Escuche una risa suave debajo de mi cama.

-Claro- dijo Ulrich aún divertido- Por el meñique- sentí como su dedo más pequeño se entrelazo al mío.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y poquito más. Nos leemos en el proximo capi!


	2. Nephalem sin don

Cap.I: Nephalem sin don.

La mayoría de las personas buscan tener una vida normal, otros esperan a que un maravilloso acontecimiento cambie su vida para siempre, están también los que buscan aventuras, y por supuesto están aquellos que les gusta soñar.

Se puede decir que yo estoy en cada una de esas categorías y a la vez en ninguna. Mi nombre es Odd, tengo 17 años, me gusta el arte y la comida, en especial esta última, se tocar la guitarra y me gusta dibujar, algunos dicen que tengo hiperactividad, yo creo que simplemente tengo una extraña fascinación por todo. Soy un estudiante "normal" tengo un buen promedio, pero no rivaliza con los mejores, a priori mis preocupaciones van más allá de lo académico, quiero dedicarme a las artes y tengo otros sueños. Bueno todo esto es lo normal.

Pero otra parte de mi vida transcurre de otra manera, una porción de mi vida que, según el gobierno, esta nunca existió ni existirá jamás. Verán, descubrí que soy un nephalem, o vigilante, ciertos humanos nacen con capacidades extraordinarias. Si alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre videntes, hechiceros o brujería, lo más probable es que se trate de un nephalem. Se dice que estos humanos son capaces de viajar entre los miles de mundos de los infinitos universos, lo poco que se sabe de nuestra raza es que somos hijos de ángeles caídos que rechazaban la perfección de los dioses o demonios que eran exiliados, así que fueron condenados a vagar por los mundos como mortales, pero su poder era tan grande que no podía ser arrebatado, solo podía ser legado y así nacimos los nephalem.

Algunos nephalem son forzados a mostrar sus poderes, otros nunca los conocen, y yo podría haber sido uno de ellos, de no ser por un monstruo del Submundo a quien, en mis dulces 8 años, le salve el trasero de una manera bastante dramática, que no logro recordar. Mis padres no saben sobre nuestra herencia, y el gobierno así lo prefiere, y creo que yo también, después de todo aún no sabemos qué clase de nephalem soy.

\- ¿Estas bien Odd? Has estado muy callado hoy – Una voz que provenía de mi sombra me indagó preocupado.

-Si, es solo que estoy algo preocupado por mis poderes- le confesé, me senté de tal modo que mi sombra estuviera justo frente a mí. Ulrich es mi monstruo personal, mi mejor amigo, de hecho. Él y yo estamos juntos desde que lo descubrí bajo mi cama intentando huir de su mundo, "El Submundo". Tiene la capacidad de esconderse en las sombras de seres vivos, hablar con objetos inanimados con una gran carga emocional, y puede dividirse para crear clones ilusorios, que a pesar de ser ilusiones pueden interactuar con el mundo físico.

-Tienes miedo de que alguien descubra que eres un nephalem- su afirmación era correcta, Smith me dijo que habría severas consecuencias para aquellos que rompían las leyes de la organización.

No le respondí.

-Ya sabes que si cualquier idiota de traje negro trata de hacerte daño le voy a romper el cráneo y cenarme su cerebro- Mi sombra materializo dos pares de ojos rojos justo donde deberían estar los míos.

Ulrich siempre fue sobreprotector conmigo, desde que le salve la vida, en nuestra infancia nunca se ha separado de mí y es algo que agradezco y aprecio. Cuando la organización, se entero de mi descendencia, me a estado haciendo la vida imposible custodiándome e incordiándome por si manifestaba algún poder y no es que hayan sido, precisamente, amables. Y ser un adolescente en una escuela donde abundan los abusones no ayuda mucho tampoco.

-Gracias, Ulrich, pero no eres un zombi- le sonreí a mi sombra y luego mire a mi alrededor esperando a que mi compañera nephalem aparecería. Aelita no es precisamente impuntual.

-Oye, para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarte y comerme a quienes te hagan daño… aunque no tengan cerebros- mi sombra esbozo una sonrisa y sus ojos rojos se clavaron justo detrás de mí. Nunca había hecho tal cosa como comerse a un humano, pero si que asusta a los de la organización.

-Si tu no lo cuidas voy a tener que hacerlo yo- Una voz femenina a mis espaldas me saco de mi ensoñación, en seguida la reconocí como mi compañera y mentora nephalem, Aelita. Ella es una nephalem de la luz, puede controlar y crear constructos de luz mientras su voluntad así lo permita y como todos los nephalem puede viajar entre los reinos.

Apenas oí su voz me levante y me apresure para abrazar a mi amiga y saludarla.

-Día largo- Aelita es una gran persona siempre tiene las palabras correctas para aliviar un mal día.

Me separé de ella asintiendo pesadamente mirando el suelo.

-Zack otra vez se metió con él, le robo su cuaderno de bocetos y arruino uno de mis dibujos favoritos, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que deseaba colgarlo en el mástil- Ulrich escupió el nombre de Zack. A Ulrich le encantaba verme dibujar, y lo he dibujado muchas veces a él, tiene un cuerpo de modelo, también hice varios dibujos de su forma monstruosa, y la verdad no tiene nada que envidiar de nadie, tiene todo muy bien colocado y sabe lucirlo ¿Les mencioné que mi mejor amigo me resulta aterradoramente atractivo?

-Deberías dejar que Ulrich le haga una visita nocturna, ya sabes en su forma "natural" él puede ser bastante aterrador cuando se lo propone- mi amiga de pelo rosa tenía un buen punto, a parte no creo que a la organización le importe mucho los delirios de un potencial psicótico.

-Quiero asustarlo, no matarlo de un infarto- me reí, adulando a Ulrich.

-Soy lo que soy y adoro demostrar- Se mostró orgullosa y altanera mi sombra, causándonos risas.

-Piénsalo, no es mala idea-me dijo Aelita- Es hora de ir a la fábrica-informó. Acto seguido nos pusimos en marcha hacia la calle más cercana a nosotros, donde un auto negro con vidrios polarizados nos esperaba justo en la puerta trasera nos esperaba un hombre de traje oscuro y lentes de igual color, Smith, él era nuestro supervisor designado.

Una vez cerca del auto Smith asintió levemente con la cabeza a modo de saludo y procedió a abrirnos la puerta.

-Aelita, Odd- Nos invito a entrar con un tono de voz monótono, luego dirigió su mirada a mi sombra y puso cara de desprecio- Bestia.

-Yo también te extrañé, mayordomo- le respondió Ulrich a Smith. Antes de que pudieran contestarse Aelita entro al auto tomando mi mano obligándome a entrar, ergo mi sombra también. Un sonoro portazo se escuchó. Demostrando lo cabreado que estaba nuestro supervisor.

Una vez dentro Ulrich aprovechó para tomar su forma semi humana, mi sombra se estiro hacia mi lado derecho tomando una forma humanoide sentada, y casi de manera instantánea, mi sombra iba cobrando la imagen de otra persona. Una persona con cabellos castaños y dos pares de cuernos marrones brotando de sus sienes, ojos oscuros con irises avellanas de serio mirar, físico trabajado y esbelto de piel blanca y con apariencia frágil, pero duro como el kevlar, manos masculinas con largas uñas oscuras y una cola marrón que se bifurcaba en su punta terminando en dos grandes púas peligrosamente envenenadas con un alucinógeno al cual, por suerte, ya soy inmune.

\- ¡Libertad al fin! – Exclamó alegre mi amigo estirando su cuerpo- Me gusta ser tu sombra Oddie, pero a veces esta genial estirarse- Él me llama Oddie desde pequeño, ya que es, técnicamente, tres años mayor que yo, y solo él puede llamarme de esa manera.

-Espero que tengan algo bueno el menú, muero de hambre- comente mientras escuchaba a Smith entrar en el auto, justo donde el conductor.

-Comiste dos platos de albóndigas- me increpo Ulrich mirándome con una sonrisa. El sabe de mi gusto por la comida y mi extraño don por no engordar.

El auto se puso en marcha y nos dirigimos al norte de la ciudad, donde el bosque. El viaje continuo mientras charlábamos temas sin relevancia, Smith de vez en cuando miraba hacia el retrovisor observándonos, en especial a Ulrich. Él y mi extraño amigo jamás se llevaron bien.

Cruzamos el bosque hasta llegar a un puente roto que cualquiera diría que no podríamos cruzar, pero nuestro supervisor presiono una serie de numeors en el estéreo del auto y desde el agua la parte restante del puente apareció elevándose para asegurar nuestro paso.

\- ¿Qué clases toca hoy? Smith- pregunte curioso, mientras cruzábamos el puente.

-Odd, hoy tienes instrucción con armas de fuego de una mano, y clases de historia del universo G4- Bueno, admito que no es un itinerario aburrido- Aelita, hoy tienes instrucción en constructos de grandes objetos y entrenamiento en artes del universo G12- Si bien lo mío no era aburrido, envidiaba que mi amiga pueda tener clases de arte. Ella miro mi desilusión.

-Cambiaria contigo si pudiera, Odd- me alentó al notar mi mirada.

\- ¿Algún consejo del universo G4? – Pregunté cambiando el tema.

-Si, los que habitan el universo G4 son criaturas pacíficas, pero yo que tú no sangraría cerca de ellos- Había escuchado que los habitantes del G4 son hemofagocitos.

-Genial, vampiros- Dijo Ulrich rodando los ojos, evidenciando su notable desagrado.

-Pensaba que te agradaban los vampiros- Dijo Aelita sorprendida por la reacción de Ulrich

-Algunos si, pero son unos creídos, fastidiosos y tienen un apetito sexual que raya en lo absurdo- ese dato me incomodó un poco- y tienen una estúpida tendencia a mostrarse "demasiado"- eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Por alguna razón Aelita se mostraba cómicamente interesada en lo que acaba de decir Ulrich.

-Solo espero que ninguno se propase- dije en voz baja, comentario que por alguna razón cabreo a Ulrich haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia su ventana. Aelita rio por lo bajo ¿Qué le es tan gracioso?

Solo espero que todo vaya como la seda. Me dije mentalmente antes de que Smith detuviera el auto en el gran elevador con nos llevaría a las instalaciones secretas de la organización.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y poquito más... Nos leemos en el proximo capi! :D


	3. Pequeña, complicada situación

Cap. II: Pequeña, complicada condición.

Empezamos el recorrido vertical por el elevador que nos llevaría a las instalaciones secretas de la organización, aún estábamos dentro del vehículo que nos escolto hasta aquí, y yo estaba cabreado, no me gustaba la idea de estar en el universo de los vampiros, no es que tenga algo personal contra ellos, pero me desagrada el pensar que mi Oddie tenga que pasar tiempo allí. Los vampiros tienen fama de irrespetar por el espacio personal, aún no sé porque me molesta tanto eso.

Mi nombre es Ulrich, y soy un habitante del universo P35. Un universo de riesgo como lo llaman los humanos, o para resumir el nombre sumamente absurdo pueden llamarlo, Submundo. Supongo que saben como es que llegué hasta aquí, así que no los voy a aburrir con esa historia.

Para el gobierno, yo, los seres como mi Oddie, y los reinos paralelos, no existimos. No entiendo porque y les ruego no me pregunten, simplemente no lo sé.

Pero si sé, que el chico que esta sentado a mi lado, rubio con mechones purpuras, bellos ojos morados, tez blanca como la nieve, facciones delicadas, corazón puro y bondadoso, con un apetito voraz y un animo inquebrantable; me es muy preciado, tal vez más preciado de lo que a él le agradaría. Gracias a él estoy vivo y gracias a él estoy feliz de vivir en libertad. Solo por eso decidí quedarme a su lado y cuidarlo de todo riesgo, aunque a veces no puedo intervenir de forma directa por las estúpidas normas de la organización.

El elevador se detuvo abruptamente y procedimos a bajarnos del coche, una puerta secreta se abrió de par en par revelando el centro de operaciones de la organización, y pudimos apreciar a cientos de personas sentadas en mesas holográficas, ellos son los operadores, son los encargados de mantener con vida a los nephalem cuando salen de incursión en algún universo distante.

-Buenos días nephalem- la voz de la operadora nos dio la bienvenida.

El agente Smith, o el mayordomo como yo le llamo, nos miró y antes de dar nuestros primeros pasos empezó con la cantinela de siempre.

-Aelita, tú estarás entrenado con los nephalem de tu graduación- Ella asintió y emprendió rumbo a su salón de clases despidiéndose de nosotros con su mano, acto seguido el agente dirigió su mirar a mi y a mi Oddie- Ustedes dos irán a la sala de entrenamiento 11, Jeremy Belpoise será su operador el día de hoy, tienen un par de minutos antes de empezar la incursión- luego de haber dicho eso procedió a irse.

Durante esos minutos, mi rubio amigo aprovechó para pasearse por la cafetería y darse el gusto con algún platillo exótico, de algún universo nuevo. Una vez sentados y listos para degustar, un chico de pelo negro se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa falsa y porte creído. Dumbar.

William Dumbar es un nephalem de la oscuridad, siempre está incordiándome y compitiendo conmigo, últimamente a estado muy pesado ya que hace poco subieron su rango.

-Pero si es mi par favorito de raros-Comentó William a modo de saludo, aunque fue amable sabía que su intención era molestarme, acto seguido se sentó al lado de Odd.

-Hola William- Odd le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, luego volvió su mirada a su viscoso platillo de pasta gris y amarilla Trauniana, tomando el tenedor empezó a mutilar a la viscosa pasta para llevársela a boca y deleitarse de su buen sabor. Doy fe que los Traunianos sí que saben cocinar.

William me miró esperando a que le respondiera el saludo, pero solo me limite a desviar mi mirada una vez mas a mi rubio compañero.

-Es de mala educación no saludar a tus amigos- Comento el de cabellos azabaches, chinchándome.

-Es de mala educación sentarse en una mesa sin ser invitado- Le respondí yo con una sonrisa medio torcida.

-Por lo menos a mi si me invitan a las mesas-Me respondió haciendo alusión de que a mi nunca nadie me invitaría a una mesa por ser un monstruo.

-Yo siempre lo invito a mi mesa-Odd me defendió con mirada inocente con una mancha de salsa Trebulaniana amarilla en su mejilla, tierno sin duda. Él no sabía de nuestra rivalidad implícita, o si lo sabía no lo hacía notar.

-Come con cuidado, Oddie te estas manchando- le hice saber mientras que con mi mano señalaba mi mejilla. Él entendió y con la manga de su remera se limpió la zona.

-Es que esta delicioso, la comida de otros universos es mejor que la nuestra-afirmo antes de volver a atacar el platillo frente a él.

William rodo los ojos para sí, y luego clavó su mirada en mí. Sonriéndome maliciosamente luego se dirigió a Odd.

-Así que, me enteré que hoy tienen vista al universo G4-Picandome donde más me duele, él sabe que yo siento algo más que un agradecimiento por mi Oddie. Eso es jugar sucio.

-Sip-Le respondió mi rubio amigo volviendo su mirada a él con su plato ya casi vacío- ¿Algún consejo? -indagó esperando alguna ayuda, pero viniendo de él no podía salir nada positivo.

-Bueno-dijo William en tono inocente mientras se rascaba la nuca- Los vampiros son seres que se toman la cercanía corporal muy en serio- El empezó a acercarse a mi rubio lentamente. Así que por allí irán los tiros.

-Tsk-No pude evitar sentirme amenazado, sentía que mi rostro empezaba a quemar y mis garras empezaban a mostrarse amenazantes, sin embargo, Odd continuaba mirándolo.

-Ellos piensan, que tocar la piel desnuda de otro ser es un simple saludo-Empezó a mover su mano, donde la de mi rubio quien empezaba incomodarle la situación ya que retrocedía intentando esquivar a Dumbar, aun así este no se rendija- Si una carica puede significar "hola", imagina como sería decirle a un vampiro "encantado de conocerte"-llevo su mano libre hasta la mejilla de Odd, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo creé un clon mío, que al igual que yo se veía ultra cabreado y con la mirada roja de ira. Mi clon le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza alertando a Oddie quien al ver esta situación me regresó la mirada a mí.

-Ahora…-Tenia que controlarme para no liberar mi forma monstruosa, sentía el odio fluir en mis pútridas venas, sentía una hermosa necesidad de ver la cabeza de Dumbar en mis manos y no necesariamente unida a su cuerpo-Imagina como nosotros los monstruos decimos "Cuidado donde tocas"-Le clavé mi mirada y él me miró de manera desafiante con media sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, se convirtió en humo dejando a mi clon sosteniendo la nada más absoluta, acto seguido la nube voló alrededor mío un par de veces y luego salió volando por un ducto de ventilación.

-Cobarde-dije en voz alta mientras recuperaba la compostura y mi clon se disolvía. Volví mi mirada a mi rubio quien me miraba agradecido pero extrañado.

-Gracias, Ulrich-me dijo sonriéndome a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio-Ese William nunca cambia-dijo esta vez algo más nervioso.

Me miro por unos segundos, aún estaba cabreado, algún día ese imbécil me las va a pagar.

-No le ibas a hacer daño… ¿Verdad? -Me preguntó algo nervioso. Luego de eso le miré y le sonreí.

-Obvio que no, Oddie-me reí nerviosamente intentando esconder las marcas de garras que dejé sobre la mesa.

Antes de que algo pasará Smith apareció a nuestro lado son su típica cara de pocas pulgas.

-Odd, es hora de tú incursión-se dirigió a él directamente, ignorándome.

-Si, claro-respondió levantándose de la mesa, yo lo seguí y emprendimos rumbo a la sala de saltos. Franqueamos la puerta del comedor y nos encontrábamos siguiendo a Smith por uno de los muchos pasillos metálicos de la fábrica.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta yo le asentí con una sonrisa, intentando mostrarme lo más calmo posible.

El me devolvió la sonrisa en repuesta, se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe. Pude notar que Smith nos miraba de reojo.

Llegamos a una gigante puerta metálica que tenía el numero 11 grabado a su lado. Esta es una de muchas salas de entrenamiento y saltos que utilizan los nephalem para afinar sus habilidades. Esta equipada con todo lo que un nephalem necesita para sus travesías por los universos.

Al abrirse la puerta Smith nos invito a entrar con un ademan, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada inquisidora, hoy esta mas sospechoso que lo usual.

Entramos para encontrarnos con una habitación totalmente blanca sin nada a su alrededor. Esperamos unos minutos en silencio esperando a nuestro operador. Vi de reojo a Oddie y me di cuenta, ahora que estamos aquí parecía más nervioso que antes, tenía sus manos firmemente apretadas en forma de puños, su rostro estaba algo rojo y su mirada estaba algo perdida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Oddie- Le pregunte obviamente preocupado, suele estar mas emocionado al entrar en las salas de entrenamiento… Ahora que lo pienso lleva más de un día con esta actitud ¿lo habré asustado de alguna manera?

-Tengo miedo, Ulrich- me confesó con su voz quebrada- Sé que lo sabes, pero…-Lo interrumpí moviéndome frente a él y apoyando mis manos en sus hombros y sus ojitos se encontraron con los míos.

-Oye, tranquilo, Oddie-Le hablé de manera suave, como aquella vez que nos conocimos, vi que sus ojos se calmaron y yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería- Sé que tuviste una semana pesada y que la organización te a estado pisando los talones, Zack no ayuda, y que nos encontremos con vampiros no ayuda mucho, por tú "condición"- Respiré profundo y él me imito también- Has estado bajo mucha presión, pero lo estas haciendo genial, no importa lo que suceda del otro lado del portal yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, y si algún idiota chupasangre con la hormona alborotada quiere pasarse de listo contigo, le voy a hacer conocer el significado del terror en más de mil mundos, antes de devorármelo, claro- Sabía perfectamente que eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Él me miró complacido con mis palabras y sin aviso o advertencia, me abrazó por el pecho con fuerza, luego de reaccionar le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias Ulrich, por todo-Me agradeció feliz, dio un gran suspiro y, muy a mi pesar, se separó de mí.

Una voz masculina que inundó la sala de entrenamiento nos hizo separarnos súbitamente ambos sonrojados hasta el tuétano por la vergüenza. Obviamente que dos buenos amigos están tan acaramelados no está muy bien visto en este mundo. Aunque yo si disfrutaba de ese contacto.

-Buenos días nephalem Odd y monstruo Ulrich, mi nombre es Jeremy Belpoise y hoy seré su operador en el universo G4-La voz se detuvo esperando a que uno de nosotros respondamos y por la vergüenza- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Odd se aclaró la garganta y modifico su postura a una más seria.

-Un placer, Jeremy-Odd saludó de manera política, casi militar- Voy a necesitar armas de fuego de una mano, balas de oro, dos granadas de fragmentación, dos granadas de cegadoras y traje de incursión-Hubo un pequeño silencio luego del listado de mi Oddie y en unos segundos la ropa de mi platónico amor desapareció, pero sin dejarme apreciar nada, su traje de incursión reemplazo las perdidas.

-Ulrich el monstruo, petición- Jeremy habló por el alto parlante- Solo necesito mi presencia y estas dos- mostré mis manos, orgulloso de mi fuerza y poderes.

-Muy bien preparando salto universal en tres, dos, uno…-

Titania: Me alegra saber que aún estas por aquí, y aún más me alegro que disfrutes mis historias, eres como mi fantasmita personal, allá donde vaya vienes tú detrás. Y te aprecio mucho por ello. Por cierto, la historia "De Caervis Soy" sigue en Standby hasta nuevo aviso, por eso que te dije.

Y hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y poquito más… Nos leemos en el próximo capi!


End file.
